


Her Hand

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [41]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, NSFW, Other, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: Rose teases herself while being watched.





	Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @dwsmutfest's prompt: Hand  
> OT3? Rose/Doctor? Which one? You decide!

Rose’s hand slipped between her legs, fingertips teasing the inside of her thighs. She knew she was being watched. Loved it. Spread on the bed, knees bent, she touched herself.

A gasp, a groan, it didn’t matter who it came from. Her other hand moved to her breast, but she didn’t open her eyes. Her watcher moved, a slight rustle of clothing, knelt on the bed, hand replacing hers.


End file.
